


Amireux

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 今年贝克街221号的圣诞聚会，发生了一件不一样的事情。





	Amireux

又是一年的12月25日，贝克街221b，二楼。

音箱里飘出来的曲子从柔和的华尔兹循环到了列表末尾七零年代的朋克音乐，屋子里的人都在笨拙但狂热地随着节奏晃动身体。上帝保佑，私人聚会、几瓶空了的高地威士忌再加上圣诞夜，没有什么能阻止这几个英国人释放自己潜藏已久对舞蹈的热情了。包括Mrs. Hudson，她双手比划着指导Molly的新男友和自己跳贴面舞，而Molly脸色绯红地咯咯笑着，左手不得不扶着一旁的立式台灯好让自己不会顺着墙滑下去。从Lestrade两分钟前的记忆来看，John也是背对着他们的，所以暂时没有人关注厨房这边，很好。

Lestrade尽自己的最大努力压低嗓子不让这句话变成一句咆哮：“Sherlock，你在干什么？！”在厨房相对安静的环境下，Lestrade声音中的恼火很清晰。

Sherlock看了眼被困在墙壁和自己双臂间的他，觉得这是一个合理的反应，但他没有在意，只是歪着头露出一个臭名昭著的Holmes式微笑：“显然，我在困住你（I’m cornering you）。”

“显…我是说，你为什么要这么做？Sherlock，你想要什么？”

“我想要什么？Lestrade，为什么你总是这么问我？这件事跟我没关系，是关于你。”Sherlock一直没有停止和他对视，Lestrade也很罕见地没有转移视线，他将嘴唇抿成一条直线，垂在身侧的双手握成拳又缓缓松开，“About me? Go ahead. Enlighten me.”

“我们需要谈谈。”Sherlock稍微后退了一些，但远不够Lestrade觉得舒适的安全距离，而且这混蛋还是没有收回撑在他耳边的手。操。

“你就不能等到明天吗？我只是来厨房找瓶啤酒，for god’s sake，今天可是圣诞节！”他咬着牙。

Sherlock不耐烦地啧了一声，强迫自己开始昏沉的大脑找出他一开始跟着Lestrade走进厨房的目的，“You are avoiding me.”

“No. No, I’m not.”

Sherlock胜利地弯起唇角——这个否定太过迅速。Lestrade自己也察觉到了，浓黑的眉毛越发蹙在一起，垂着眼睫藏起懊恼的情绪。

“Well，其他人可能都注意不到，但你的确是在避开我，甚至是今晚…”Sherlock停顿了一下，想起了在犯罪现场Lestrade以为他没在注意时投过来的专注视线，递给他档案袋或咖啡时他们指尖偶尔相触的温度，在他的推理下顺利找出犯罪者时Lestrade赞许地落在他肩背上的一次轻拍，甚至还有更久以前，在他意识朦胧中拨开他汗湿的头发时擦过他额头指腹粗糙的触感。所有这些在最近一个月都消失了。Sherlock吸口气，放轻声音，“我想你了。”

Sherlock能看到Lestrade的面部线条正逐渐柔和下来。他的确知道怎样操纵人们的感情，而且和每一个Holmes一样精于此道，不是吗？尽管他心里明白，这句话包含了多少真实。

Sherlock不确定Lestrade在他脸上看到了什么，这位探长抬头看着他时眼里的火光已经消失了，取而代之的是满满的无奈和隐藏极深的别的什么。Lestrade抬起左手捧着他的脸大拇指抚过他的颧骨，他的声音也很轻，还有些沙哑，“Sherlock，你喝醉了，你需要休息。”

Sherlock抓住Lestrade的手在他手心小幅度地蹭了蹭，口齿清晰地说：“我没醉，你很清楚。Lestrade，我不是神，如果你不告诉我，我不会知道你在想什么。”

Lestrade也没挣开他的控制，和他对视几秒后他突然笑了，眼睛弯起一个小小的弧度，“Great Sherlock Holmes，你才是聪明的那个，为什么不试试认真看一看我。”

Sherlock为这指控困惑地眨了眨眼，他当然有一直注视着Lestrade——苏格兰场那群无能的警察中最出色的那一个，敏锐又周全，不论是案子还是生活中都能让他全身心地信任。Lestrade是他的挚友、他的导师，他的公正、善良和宽容早在很久以前就赢得了Sherlock的尊敬。Sherlock记得他褐色的头发变白的样子，记得他动真格训斥他时让他不敢与之对视的冷硬眼神，也记得他额头上增加的每条皱纹。Lestrade的话是什么意思？

意识到自己沉默了太久，Sherlock刚想开口问，就因为Lestrade面上一闪而过的情绪而立即止声——那是…悲伤吗？“You see, but you do not observe.” 好极了，他脑子里的Mycroft已经开始引用他说过的话来羞辱他了。

Sherlock深呼吸了一次，放开Lestrade的手，用手指轻轻抬起他的下巴望进他的眼底。他们基本可以忽略不计的身高差在平时其实不算什么，但这是Sherlock第一次这么近距离地俯视着认真观察这双深褐色的眼睛。在这个角度，许多往日看不到的东西也就突然明晰起来了。Sherlock发现自己并不是特别意外或是抗拒，但说真的，四十岁后半的男性还有这么浓密的打着卷的长睫毛是合理的吗？Lestrade眨一次眼橙色的灯光就在他的睫毛上跳动一下，Sherlock觉得自己的心脏也就跟着跳动一下。

“…Sherlock?” Lestrade出声打断了他的思绪，他声音里有掩藏得不算太好的脆弱。

Sherlock后退一步，浅浅地笑了，“Lestrade…Greg，之后，我仍然需要你告诉我你到底是怎么想的，好吗？和你以为的相反，我不会读心。不过我知道30秒后你会做什么。”

Sherlock从西服胸前的口袋里拿出一截碧绿的槲寄生放在自己头顶，冲目瞪口呆的Lestrade俏皮地眨了眨左眼后就闭上眼睛等着。

“噢…Sherlock你不会…你不能真的…You cheeky brat…”Lestrade听上去惊讶、不可置信又恼怒，但说到最后只剩了一点压抑不住的笑意。

Sherlock闭着眼睛说：“Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway.” 原来说出来也不是太难？

Lestrade安静了一会，就在Sherlock以为自己要搞砸了忍不住想睁眼的时候，他听见Lestrade在他耳边温柔地说，“Yes, I do.”

然后，比Sherlock感受过的所有事物都更柔软的、Lestrade笑容还未消失的嘴唇贴到了自己嘴唇上。

  
*  
  
“John，怎么了？我只是想去接杯水，我真的很渴。”Molly对站在厨房门口拦住自己的John皱起眉毛，金发的好医生尴尬地伸手抹了把脸，清清嗓子，“Molly，你不会想要这时候进去的。”

他伸手扶着Rosie年轻教母的肩膀，无视她嘴里含糊的抱怨把她温柔地推回客厅。走着走着John忍不住低头咧开嘴角，老天，他最好的两个朋友 **终于** 把事情说清楚了！感谢圣诞节！！

 

_Amireux, on est amireux_

_Mi-amis, mi-amoureux, on se promène entre les deux_

_Amireux, on est amireux_

_C´est un amour version joyeux qui fait jamais pleurer les yeux_

_  
_ _我们友人以上，恋人未满_

_一半是朋友，一半是爱人，我们在这两者之间徘徊_

_我们友人以上，恋人未满_

_这是一个关于爱情的愉快说法，永远不会让人落泪_

_——Amireux by Gérard Darmon & Pauline Vasseur_


End file.
